The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition, in particular a topical composition comprising metronidazole or a pharmacologically acceptable derivative thereof. Hereinafter, the term “metronidazole” is to be taken as including pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof unless otherwise apparent from the context.